Kidnapped
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy and Declan get taken by the P2P killer and Gibbs, Tony and Kairi have to dig deep to find them. AU. Gammy. Toclan. R&R.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: So this was originally hashed out before we knew who the P2P killer was. I was originally going to be a case on the RP where Sammy and Declan were born but it never got that far. So any yeah I always figured it out be Ray and possibly EJ as well. I know that it ended up not being them at all but this is an AU so just roll with it. Hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Kidnapped**

oOoOoOo

Sammy pulled into the parking garage and spotted the victim's car. She pulled up a couple spots down from it and slid out of her car. As she leaned to grab her bag from the backseat she was surprised as she felt someone behind her, but before she could react she caught a whiff of something sickly sweet then everything went dark.

oOoOoOo

Declan walked into the bullpen and made a beeline for Gibbs' desk.

"What happened to Sammy?" She asked quickly.

"She's out following a lead," Gibbs said without looking up, "What are you doing up here Jacobs?"

"I've got a gut feeling," Declan said, not wasting any time, "When did she leave? Something's wrong."

"Two hours ago but she had a long drive ahead of her," Gibbs said, finally looking up from his screen, "What are you getting at?"

"Just trust me and call her," Declan insisted.

Gibbs decided to give in and picked up his phone. He dialed Sammy's number and waited for her to pick up, his brows furrowing when he met her voicemail.

"See," Declan said when he hung up, "I've been letting her bounce ideas off me and I found something but she wasn't picking up. She always picks up."

"She does," Gibbs agreed, "You're sure it's something major?"

"If what I've found is right then yes," Declan explained, "Please just trust me on this."

"Fine," Gibbs said, not wanting to risk it if she was right.

"Great, I'll go get my things and I'll meet you back up here in 5 minutes," Declan said, already heading for the elevator.

Gibbs called Abby to get her to ping Sammy's phone while he headed up to talk to Jenny.

"Agent Gibbs," He heard Cynthia start as he pushed into Jenny's office.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked sharply.

"I have a missing agent and I need Jacobs back on my team," Gibbs said simply.

"Who's missing?" Jenny asked with a sigh.

"Diaz," Gibbs said, getting impatient with the 20 questions.

"How long has she been gone?" Jenny asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"2 hours. But She's breaking rule #3 and she knows better than that," Gibbs said, hoping bringing up the rules would get through to her.

"That's hardly enough time to deem someone missing Jethro," Jenny chided, "Is this because you two are involved?"

"That has nothing to do with it. She's one of my agents when we're at work and she knows better," Gibbs said, frustrated that she was making this hard, "Jen if it was DiNozzo I wouldn't be as worried but I trained her from the bottom up and she follows the rules."

"Fine. You can have her for now but we'll have to play it by year on whether we make her a permanent again," Jenny said, giving up on fighting him.

Gibbs nodded and without a word headed back down to the bullpen. When he walked over to his desk he saw Declan's things piled on her desk and Tony and Kairi just settling back down at their desks.

"Where is Jacobs?" Gibbs asked curtly as he rounded his desk to grab his things.

"She took a call then left," Kairi said with a shrug.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator, "I'll explain on the way."

They collected their packs and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

oOoOoOo

When they pulled into the parking garage they spotted Sammy's car right next to a company sedan & a couple spots down from what appeared to be the victim's car.

Gibbs stopped the car behind Sammy's and they went to investigate; each taking a vehicle. Gibbs headed for the sedan and quickly came up empty handed. That was made up for as both Tony and Kairi were trying to get his attention to their respective cars.

"One at a time," Gibbs said before moving over to where Tony was standing by Sammy's car, "What did you find?"

"No blood on her car but I did find a note on the seat that looks like Declan wrote it, I have no clue what it says though," Tony rambled, before catching the look Gibbs was giving him and getting to the point, "So yeah there's that and Sammy's cell was under the passenger seat."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Just a glove print on the window but there isn't any finger prints on it or the door so that's not gonna help us," Tony said with a sigh.

"Bag everything and call to get these towed," Gibbs said before heading to see what Kairi had found.

"There's blood all over the driver's seat," Kairi said, "But it looks like after he killed him he shut the door. There's a hand print but no finger prints so he was probably wearing gloves, or at least one."

"Bag everything you find," Gibbs said before heading back to the car to make some calls.

oOoOoOo

Sammy came to with a groan. She was disoriented but she tried to figure out what had happened. She didn't have much time to gather her memories before she heard footsteps and the door to the small room she was in was pushed open before someone was pushed into the room. Before she could register much of what was going on the door was pulled shut again, plunging her and her new roommate into partial darkness.

She took a second for her groggy brain to catch up before taking note of where she hurt and aligning her memories of what had happened before she ended up in this room on a pile of blankets. That done she turned to see who was in the room with her.

"Decky?" Sammy asked when she realized she recognized the person sitting beside her.

"Hey," Declan said, rubbing her knee to try and sooth the ache in it from hitting the floor, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so," Sammy said, "My head hurts and so does my arm and I'm a little dizzy but I think I'm ok besides that. What about you?"

"Good," Declan said, sliding her hands out of the rope she had managed to loosen on the ride over, "A little rope burn and probably a bruise on my knee but I'm alright."

She moved over to gently feel Sammy's head for cuts and bumps, "You've got a decent bump growing on the back of your head. Did he knock you out when he brought you here?"

"Yeah, he surprised me and I smelled something really sweet before I blacked out," Sammy said slowly, leaning back against the wall when Declan was finished, "How do you know it's a he?"

"He didn't knock me out and I got a bit of a glimpse of him," Declan explained, "Sounds like he chloroformed you then gave you something to keep you out and possibly bumped your head on the way here, either could explain why you're dizzy."

"Yeah that would make sense," Sammy agreed quietly, "So what's the plan?"

"We wait for him to come back," Declan said simply, "And he will be sooner or later, probably with food, if he wanted to kill us he would have. I think he wants to use us as leverage."

"Mkay," Sammy hummed, "Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, go ahead Hun, I'll keep watch," Declan said softly, "I'll wake you up if I hear him coming."

oOoOoOo

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the garage.

"Nothing on Sammy's car besides the usually prints but I found this wedged under the driver's seat of the victim's car," Abby explained, holding up an evidence tube with a bloody knife in it, "I was trying to find some slip up be so far nothing. I'm going to run up and test the blood on the driver's side of the victim's car so I'm hoping he slipped up there and we'll find something."

"Sounds good," Gibbs said before turning for the elevator, "Call me when you find something."

"You'll be the first!" Abby insisted.

Gibbs headed for the elevator and back up to the bullpen.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Can't get anyone from Psych Ops to come look at that note, they keep telling me they're too backed up," Tony said, an annoyed tone evident in his voice.

"Keep trying," Gibbs grunted before turning his attention to Kairi, "Have you figured out what she was following?"

"Looks like she talked to his coworkers and found out where our Seaman Petty normally parks them figured she'd find his car there," Kairi explained, "It looks like Declan was on to something as well. She didn't say much in this email though, at least nothing that'll help us."

"Keep looking," Gibbs said before turning for the elevator again.

He decided they were doing everything they could and he couldn't just sit there so coffee seemed like it would do him some good. He headed for the diner hoping that maybe he could clear his head and things would fall into place.

oOoOoOo

Abby was multitasking as best she could when Tony wondered down with a note in some sort of code.

"Hey Abs I don't suppose you can read Psych Ops code?" Tony asked as he handed the note over.

"I never have been good with code," Abby said, looking it over, "I might know someone who can though."

"Awesome because Psych Ops won't send someone over and I'm afraid Gibbs is going to march over and make a scene," Tony said with a sigh.

"I'll work on it and let you know as soon as I know," Abby insisted, "I've been trying to find purchases for the plastic but it needs more attention and I'm working on the knife and car and what not."

"I can take over on that," Tony said before he turned for the elevator, "Thanks Abs."

"No problem," Abby called before picking up her phone to call in a favor.

oOoOoOo

"Can Abby crack it?" Kairi asked when Tony walked back into the bullpen.

"No but she knows someone who she thinks can," Tony said as he started to look up suppliers, "She's gonna let me know."

"Hopefully that pans out," Kairi said, "I don't know where Sammy was thinking she'd get going to that garage. It's super low traffic. I can see the Seaman pull in and there's one other car but the cameras only work by the entrance and exit and they aren't new so I can't see the license plate on the second car but it leaves 10 min later which is weird."

"Sounds like that could be our killer," Tony said, without looking away from his computer.

"I'm thinking so," Kairi agreed, "I'm trying to see if I can get a different angle."

"Here's to hoping," Tony said as he typed away.

By the time Gibbs walked into the bullpen again they had something worthwhile to tell him.

"Hey Boss," Tony said, "So we finally got something. I found links to a supplier that was selling someone small amounts of both the plastic and antiseptic, like just enough for one body. Weird thing was when I ran the name on the account it came up Linda Covington, who happens to be an EX CIA agent who was killed in action in the 80's. I tried to get more into but no one would tell me anything else. It's apparently classified."

"We find anything else?" Gibbs asked around a sip of coffee.

"Abby's looking into the letter," Kairi added, "And I found footage of a car entering the garage just before our victim and leaving 10 minutes later but the video is at the wrong angle to see the license plate. I'm looking into seeing if there's a way to catch it."

Before Gibbs could say anything his phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered, "K Abs, be right there."

"Abby's got something on that note," Gibbs said, as he turned for the elevator, "Keep looking."

"Okie dokie," Kairi said as she watched the elevator doors close.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab just as her computer's results alarm went off.

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Two things now," Abby said as she turned the alarm off, "First things first, my friend translated Declan's note, it essentially says check the ABC agency. My guess is she found something connecting someone from one of the Alphabet Agencies, Probably CIA or FBI. Second I just got a DNA match to a blocked CIA file. The killer must have cut himself on the knife."

"That's good work Abby," Gibbs said, kissing her cheek before heading for the elevator and up to Jenny's office.

He ignored Cynthia, as per usual, and walked right into Jenny's office.

"Jen the CIA is stone walling us and we need answers," Gibbs said, getting right to the point.

"What did you find Jethro?" Jenny asked, hoping to get facts so she wasn't just flying blind.

"A bank account opened in the name of a dead CIA agent but no access to any connections she may have had and a blocked file on a DNA match to a CIA agent," Gibbs said simply.

"You're sure this is relevant?" Jenny asked shortly.

"The bank account has been used to make purchases of the materials used on all the bodies, we're positive," Gibbs said with a huff.

"Alright I'll make a call," Jenny said picking up her phone.

A couple minutes later Tony's desk phone was ringing.

"DiNozzo," Tony answered, hanging up a minute later, "Gibbs has Kort in MTAC. He needs us up there."

Kairi nodded and they headed up to MTAC.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" Kort asked as they walked in, not without attitude.

"We have a name attached to a bank account, Linda Covington, all we can see is that she died in the 80's and she was one of yours. We need her full file," Tony said, getting straight to the point.

"We also need the file attached to the DNA results Abby ran, which I'm sure you've seen," Gibbs added.

"What is all this connected to?" Kort asked sharply.

"It's in connection to the Port-to-Port killer case," Gibbs said, matching his tone.

Kort kept quiet for a minute, contemplating what he should give them access to. He looked off screen before nodding and sighing.

"You'll be give access within the hour," He said curtly.

Gibbs nodded before giving the agent on the control panel the cut sign then headed out of MTAC, motioning for Tony and Kairi to follow. They headed back down to the bullpen and Gibbs sat at his desk.

"So boss while you were down with Abby I found a warehouse rented by the same name," Tony explained, "It's pretty small but they would need a place to clean, dress and wrap the bodies before dumping them and that would fit their needs decently."

"Can you trance the bank account back and find out when it was opened then check out surveillance?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss, I'll head over and see what I can find now," Tony said, grabbing his pack before heading out.

"Have you found anything in Sammy's things that would suggest that she was onto the CIA or another Alphabet agency?" Gibbs asked Kairi.

"It looks like she was trying to make a connection to people around during the investigations of this victim and the others in DC but so far it doesn't look like she found anything," Kairi said, scanning over what she had found again.

"Damn," Gibbs huffed.

"I'll try to dig deeper," Kairi said, getting to work looking into Sammy's computer again.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up to loud footsteps and sat up, immediately on edge. Declan squeezed Sammy's hand before the door opened and a man stood holding a tray with two bottles of water and a couple pieces of bread and cheese on it. He set it down and as he moved to back out Declan and Sammy sprang up to make like they were going to try to escape. As Sammy distracted him Declan managed to grab a cell phone from his pocket. He pushed them both back into the room and closed the door, sliding the lock into place.

"So what now?" Sammy asked.

"We eat then I'll fiddle with this," Declan said, holding up the phone.

"Sounds like a plan," Sammy said, realizing just how hungry she was.

They ate in silence before Declan started to play with the phone. Sammy watched as she started to hit a button in a repeating pattern.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"Turning the GPS on and off in Morse Code," Declan said simply, "Calling won't do any good with no service and no clue where we are but by now they should be looking around here."

"Good idea," Sammy said, taking a small sip of her water.

They settled in to plat the waiting game again, hoping it wouldn't be too much longer.

oOoOoOo

Tony walked into the bullpen an hour and a half after he left and handed Kairi a CD.

"What's this?" Kairi asked holding it up.

"The camera footage from the bank for the day the account was made," Tony said, "They were in around 10:30am."

"I'll see what I can find," Kairi said as she put the CD into her computer and started to weed through the footage.

Tony looked up the name he had found on the account and started digging through the newly accessible file.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner.

"Kairi's looking through the camera footage from the bank for out suspects," Tony explained, "The clerk said all she could remember was a darker skinned, dark haired man and a blond were in to open the account. I've been looking rough this file Kort so nicely gave us access to and it turns out this lady was Ray Cruz's Mike Franks."

"That can't be a coincidence," Kairi said, "Considering Abby got the DNA results finally and it came back as Ray Cruz as well."

"Are there any cameras around that warehouse?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"No but if he slipped up Abby might be able to track his phone," Tony said, "I'll get her to sweep for GPS signals and see what she can find."

"Sounds good," Gibbs said with a nod.

Tony headed for Abby's lab and Gibbs headed for Ducky, hoping he had found a slip up.

Kairi kept working on finding the two Tony had told her about and getting a good enough shot of them for an ID match.

"Tell me you found a slip up Duck," Gibbs said, a slight sprinkling of hope in his voice.

"Sorry Jethro but it looks to be as cut and dry as the others," Ducky said with a sigh, "Although the neck laceration looks like he sop them continued towards the end, see where this jagged edge is, like he'd cut himself."

"Yeah Abby found DNA Duck," Gibbs said with a frustrated sigh.

He was heading for the elevator when his phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered, "Be right there."

He nodded to Ducky before heading to the elevator and up to Abby's lab.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked as he walked in.

"I was sweeping the warehouse yard for any GPS signals and there was a few stragglers but nothing close enough to the warehouse Linda registered but when I passed over it a second time I noticed this," Abby said, pointing to a blinking GPS signal on the screen, "It kinda looks like Morse code."

"L.J.G. S.O.S," Gibbs said after a minute of watching the flashing.

"L.J.G. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony said, "Boss that's them."

"Abby can you send me those coordinates?" Gibbs asked, already half way through the doorway.

"Already heading your way," Abby called after hitting two keys, "Be Safe."

Gibbs and Tony headed up to the bullpen to grab their things and Kairi before heading for the warehouse.

"I found a shot just before you two came up," Kairi said as they were on their way to the warehouse, "Boss it's not just Ray, he was there with Agent Barrett."

"That make sense then how he would know they were coming," Tony said.

"Yeah she's been sitting over there listening to everything going on while she waits for her team," Gibbs said sharply, "She doesn't know where we're going or that we're onto them now, hopefully once we get him and our girls we should be able to catch her off guard."

"I'll cal now and get a team to head out after us to process the warehouse and take him in," Tony said, kicking up his phone.

When they got there Tony and Kairi covered the back and side entrances while Gibbs went in the front. He found the room Abby thought the signals were coming from before he found Ray and he was glad when he opened the door to find Sammy and Declan.

"Are you two ok?" Gibbs asked as he lowered his gun.

"I think Sammy's slightly concussed and I've got some decent rope burns from wiggling out of the restrains he had me in but besides that and a few bruises we're both ok," Declan said as she stood up and helped Sammy stand up as well, "You'll want this for evidence and I think you'll find that the first number on the speed dial will lead you to his partner."

She handed over the phone she'd taken from Ray and Gibbs slid it into an evidence bag from his pocket. They headed out of the room, Sammy between them, and down the hallway. When they turned the corner they were met by Tony and Kairi with an extremely unhappy Ray in hand cuffs.

oOoOoOo

After Declan and Sammy had both been cleared by the EMT's they all headed back to HQ to bag EJ. As they walked out of the elevator Declan took the phone and hit 1 on the speed dial, waiting and smiling as a ringing lead them straight to EJ's desk.

"Erica Jane Barrett you're under arrest for the assisted murders of 7 naval officers and assisting in the abduction and assault of two NCIS Special Agents," Gibbs said, pulling her hands behind her back and clipping her into hand cuffs, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in…"

"I know my article 31 rights," EJ snapped before turning to Sammy with more edge in her voice, "I we would have gotten away with it if you have minded your own business."

"My business is to solve cases and bring closure to the families of the victims," Sammy said, with just as much edge in her voice, "It's not my fault you decided to put yourself into the same category as the other scum we put away."

EJ stared at her like she was surprised she had that in her before she was handed off and escorted out by another agent. Declan handed the phone back over so it could be used as evidence and they all moved over to their desks to gather their things and Sammy flopped into her chair.

"You're sure you're ok?" Gibbs asked Declan as she gathered her bag from her desk.

"Yes I'm fine," Declan assured him, "Tony will keep an eye on me. Promise."

"Alright," Gibbs said leaving it at that, "Tony, Kairi, good work you two did today."

"Thanks Boss," They replied in unison.

Tony and Declan headed out and Kairi wasn't far behind them.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked Sammy after everyone was gone.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Sammy said tiredly from her chair, "Once my head stops throbbing and the room stops moving as much."

"Come on," Gibbs said, holding a hand out to her, "Let's get you home and get some ice on your head and maybe some pain killers in your system."

"Ok," Sammy said, slowly pushing herself out of her chair and taking his hand.

"Tomorrow we can talk about not taking risks like that again," Gibbs said, wrapping his arm around her so he could steady her as they headed for the elevator.

"Only if I don't have to get out of bed for that talk," Sammy said around a yawn.

"Deal," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

They stepped into the elevator and Gibbs pulled her a little closer. He was already preparing himself for the long night they were about to have but he was glad they had managed to track the two of them down before they ended up dressed up and wrapped in plastic.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	2. Security Needed

**A/N: So this in the evening after they get home. Sammy's been checked out and given home treatment orders but being that Gibbs is Gibbs I feel like he probably knows the drill. But anywho Sammy is concussed and seriously rattled from the whole experience. Hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Security Needed**

oOoOoOo

Sammy laid in bed with her head on Gibbs' chest so she could gently hold an ice pack to the lump that had grown on the back of it. She as exhausted and dizzy but every time she closed her eyes she saw the small room again and a sense of panic rolled over her. She knew she had it way better than most of the victims they've found but just the face that it could happen to her had her on edge. Gibbs sighed as he felt Sammy tense up as soon as she started to relax. He finally decided the ice pack had done what it could and set it on the nightstand before deciding on a change of position.

"Rollover," Gibbs hummed softly.

"Why?" Sammy asked not really wanting to move.

"Trust me," Gibbs said in his most convincing tone.

"Fine," Sammy mumbled giving in.

She slowly rolled so she was laying with her back to him and moved around a bit to get comfortable. When she stopped moving Gibbs gently curled himself around her before draping an arm over her and carefully pulling her close. When Sammy tensed up again he gave her a firm but gentle squeeze to remind her where she was and slowly but surely she started to relax more and more against him without tensing back up.

"Better?" Gibbs whispered in her ear; keeping his voice low so he didn't startle her.

"Yeah," Sammy hummed sleepily. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Gibbs assured her. "Now get some sleep."

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Gibbs hummed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He waited long after she'd fallen asleep to drift off himself, just in case she woke up in a panic, but he decided after 2 hours that she would wake him if she needed anything and that he needed some sleep for tomorrow when Sammy would need him to help.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: So this will probably be the last chapter to this fic… if you can call them chapters. But regardless I hope you enjoy it!**

oOoOoOo

 **The Morning After**

oOoOoOo

As Sammy woke up the first thing she noticed was the throbbing in the back of her head followed by how even with her eyes closed she felt like everything was tilted to one side. She groaned and tried to just curl into herself and go back to sleep but she knew no matter how hard she tried it wasn't going to happen. As she groaned again and moved very carefully to reposition she felt the bed move beside her before Gibbs' cool hand was on her forehead.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"No," Sammy mumbled, deciding against moving her head.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly.

He made sure not to move as much as possible, guessing what was wrong, having had his fair share of concussions.

"My head is throbbing and everything is tilted sideways," Sammy mumbled half whining.

"I'll get you some painkillers," Gibbs said quietly, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

"K," Sammy hummed.

Gibbs carefully slid off the bed and headed to track down the Tylenol he had tucked in the bathroom cupboard. Painkillers retrieved he filled the cup by the sink with water then headed back to the bedroom.

"Here you go honey," Gibbs hummed softly, handing Sammy 2 tablets then the glass once she has pushed herself up enough to swallow them.

Sammy washed the meds down then set the glass on the nightstand and carefully settled back onto the pillows. Gibbs set the Tylenol beside the glass and crawled back on the bed behind her.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Gibbs asked as he started to rub soft circles into her hip.

"My arm is probably bruised where he gave me that sedative," Sammy said shivering as she flashed back to the day before.

"Hey you're not there anymore," Gibbs said softly as he gently pressed himself against her back, hoping to help her feel more secure.

"I know it just keeps flooding back," Sammy mumbled.

"I know how it is, just try focusing on us here," Gibbs suggested soothingly.

Sammy carefully nodded before deciding the only way that was going to happen was if she had something constant to focus on. That decided she carefully rolled so she could rest her head on Gibbs chest, her ear over his heart so she could hear his heartbeat. Gibbs carefully braced her with an arm around her back before rolling onto his back while bringing her with him. He let her readjust before starting to run his hand up and down her back.

"Don't you have to leave for work soon?" Sammy asked tiredly.

"Nope," Gibbs said as he pulled the covers closer around them. "Jenny save the whole team a day off for catching P2P and so you and Declan can recoop."

"Ahh," Sammy hummed. "Good."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "But she's also put you and Declan on leave until you're both up to coming back."

"Ok," Sammy said around a yawn, finally starting to feel like she could fall asleep again.

"It's still early, go back to sleep," Gibbs said softly, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"Promise?" Sammy mumbled.

"Promise," Gibbs assured her.

With his assurance Sammy seemed to relax against his side more and it didn't take long before she was softly snoring into Gibbs' chest. Gibbs waited until he was sure she was asleep before letting himself drift off again, deciding he could get a couple hours more. As he drifted he decided the talk he had assured her they would have could wait until she felt a little better.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


End file.
